<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Green-Eyed Monster by CirrusGrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322486">The Green-Eyed Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey'>CirrusGrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, episode 168 spoilers, just complete and utter fluff, this is so far from the canon mood right now but I don't care</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR MAG 168!!!</p><p>
  <i>Martin's shoulders hunched slightly. "Sorry, I guess?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Jon frowned. "What for?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"For, well... being jealous, I suppose. It's- I mean, I know jealousy isn't- isn't a very good trait-"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"I don't mind it," Jon interrupted.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"What?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"I don't- I mean, it's kind of nice, actually."</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Green-Eyed Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Martin sighed heavily as they crossed the last of the Corpse Roots, passing into another neutral area and leaving the whispering, deathly domain behind. Jon glanced over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's fine." Martin scuffed a shoe along the ground. He sounded rather despondent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Disappointed I didn't smite Oliver?" Jon teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile twitched at Martin's lips, and Jon could see that it was a struggle for him to bite it back. "Maybe a little."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon laughed, angling his steps to the side to shove Martin with his shoulder. Martin shoved back, and Jon grabbed his hand to keep him close as they continued walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, though, Martin sighed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing, it's just..." His shoulders hunched slightly. "Sorry, I guess?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon frowned. "What for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For, well... being jealous, I suppose. It's- I mean, I know jealousy isn't- isn't a very </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>trait-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind it," Jon interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't- I mean, it's kind of nice, actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Martin glanced over at him, face etched in bafflement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon shrugged. "Having someone be jealous over me, having- having </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>be jealous over me." He squeezed Martin's hand. "Knowing you- you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>me enough to be jealous over it. It's nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Martin paused. "Well, that's good, then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I get jealous a lot," Martin continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon hmmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I can be kind of a bastard over it, is what I mean," Martin pushed, and Jon cracked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You, a bastard? Perish the thought. It's completely natural to want to brutally murder anyone who ever did anything nice for your partner when you weren't around. Ever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin snorted, shoving Jon again, and Jon took advantage of the movement to latch a hand into his hair and drag him into a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin was grinning when he finally released him. "Seems like a pretty normal response to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"And is finding that endearing also a normal response? Because if not we may have a problem."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no, I think you're good." Martin tugged on his hand, and they started walking again. "Though if you wanted to explain just how much you're endeared with my planned murder spree, I wouldn't object."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, it's a full spree now, is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Obviously."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon snorted, shaking his head. "I appreciate the forewarning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked on for a bit in silence; then Jon glanced over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In all seriousness though, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>realize there's nothing for you to be jealous over, right? I never even met the man, he left the hospital before I woke up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know..." Martin scrubbed a hand over the back of his neck, sighing. "It's just- I mean, like I said. It hurts, a bit, that I was there for all that time but you only woke up for him. I know it doesn't make sense..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't say that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin glanced at him, frowning, and Jon hurried to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make sense, Martin, and anyway, I-" he paused. "I mean, I understand where you're coming from. If the roles had been reversed, well... I'd probably be jealous too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Martin flushed slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And..." he trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I... I wish it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been you there when I woke up. I wish I'd woken up earlier and..." he sighed. Martin squeezed his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Me too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon squeezed back. Then something occurred to him. "I think you might be framing this the wrong way, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin glanced at him, frowning. "Sorry?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't wake up 'for Oliver,' he just... he showed me </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>to wake up. He was an- an instruction manual, not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin bit his lip. "A reason, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Jon brushed his shoulder gently against Martin's. "I already had one of those."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right." Martin sounded a bit breathless. "S- so you were already trying to wake up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On some level, yes. My memories of the coma are... hazy. I'm not sure how many of the choices I made were conscious and how many were just instinct, but... yes. I wanted to come back, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>live.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But I also didn't want to give in to the Beholding. Oliver just... made my options clear to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Die a human, or live as an Archivist."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin looked at him. "I'm glad you came back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon smiled. "I'm glad I had a reason to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin smiled too, and looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute Jon chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing, it's just- honestly, Martin, what did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>had happened? I'm not exactly Sleeping Beauty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin went bright red. "I wasn't- I didn't- Jon!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Jon laughed. "From the way you've been acting it's a fair assumption that that's where your mind went."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-" Martin glared at him. "Look, okay, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>occured </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me, I won't deny it, but- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jon."</span>
  </em>
  <span> His voice turned stern as Jon kept laughing. The effect was somewhat ruined by the fact that his face was still flaming. "Would you just- look, Jon, come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon grabbed him by the shoulders, dragging their already meandering walk to a halt. "You're adorable," he said, and kissed him soundly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin was still glaring when he pulled back. "I'm glad you find my emotional distress funny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Martin," Jon kissed him again. "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'm yours. Heart and mind, body and soul. But if you don't stop giving me so many opportunities to tease you we'll never make it through to the next domain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin placed a hand against his chest, shoving him back a step with a put-upon huff. "Like it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault you're delaying us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't seem to be objecting too strongly," Jon said, darting out a hand to brush a loose strand of hair back from Martin's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin's eyelids fluttered slightly, eyes drifting closed before snapping back open into another glare. It seemed to take a lot of effort. "Hard to object when you keep covering my mouth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that a request?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin raised an eyebrow at him, challenging. "Depends. Might be a demand. Payment exacted for annoyances incurred."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'll just have to pay my debt, then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed Martin again, stopping whatever comeback he may have had for that truly awful line. Martin leaned into it, smiling against his lips, and Jon pulled him closer, running a hand up his back until his fingers could thread through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they parted, both were slightly out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There," Jon said. "Does that settle the account?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin laughed. "You're ridiculous." Jon affected a pout, and Martin shook his head. "But you're also forgiven, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>suppose."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good." Jon grinned at him. "And the next time I find myself in a supernatural coma, I promise you can get to be the one that wakes me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin's smile slipped. "Don't even joke about that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry." Jon pressed another soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, smoothing away the frown. "Too soon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a bit, yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Noted." Jon stepped back. "Speaking of things being too soon, we should probably keep moving."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, okay," Martin sighed. They walked on in silence for a few minutes; then he spoke again. "You know what this whole thing tells me, though?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon glanced over at him. "What's that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Getting jealous is a good way to get kissed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon paused, blinking a few times as he thought about that. "I may have made a mistake, here," he eventually said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin threw back his head and laughed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>